Don't You Forget About Me
Don't You Forget About Me is the second episode of the third season of FTF Tree Friends. It was released on December 28, 2017. Roles Starring *Kendall *Lumpy Featuring *Taily *Showy *Feary *Tarsy Appearances *Humpy Plot Principal Lumpy is entering in detention room, where teenagers Kendall, Taily, Showy, Feary and Tarsy have to spent the entire day. Profoundly bored, Kendall whistle a song but Lumpy grounds her for that. Revolted about the strict attitude of Lumpy, Kendall starts to write a plan on a sheet to escape the school with her classmates. Later, Tarsy asks to Lumpy if he can go to the toilets. Lumpy accepts and Tarsy runs to the toilets. Tarsy is seen with a hammer, and then destroys one of the toilets in pieces. But one of the pieces smashs his face, killing him. A loud noise is heard from the toilets and Lumpy goes to see what it takes place, leaving the other students alone. While Lumpy is gone, the teenagers are discreetly leaving the detention room, except Feary, who has fallen asleep. He wakes up in fear, releasing he's alone. He tries to leave the room, but his friends have already locked the door. He then remarks a hole in a celling, by which he could possibly escape. He climbs up on the chalkboard to reach the hole, but the chalkboard falls on the grounds, crushing him. Kendall, Tarsy and Showy come down the stairs without being noticed. When Lumpy sees Tarsy's corpse in the toilets, he screams in horror and runs back to the detention room, where there is only Feary's corpse. Lumpy opens the window and yell for help, but the window falls down and behead Lumpy. On the ground floor, the three remaining teenagers hear a sound. Showy opens a window to check it out, he looks up and sees Lumpy's head falling. Without having time to react, Lumpy's antlers pierce Showy's eyes. When he tries in horror to remove then, he dislocate his skull and dies instantly. Kendall and Taily leave the high school and celebrates their successful escape. While they are running away, they cross the street while looking and a truck hits them. Kendall is killed, having her neck snapped, and Taily is badly injured. Days later, Taily is in detention room again, with a broken arm and a bandage on his head. Profoundly bored, Taily whistle a song but Principal Humpy grounds him for that. Before the episode ends, Taily growls in anger. Moral Man is free at the moment he wishes to be. Deaths *Tarsy's face is smashed by piece of iron. *Feary is crushed by a chalkboard. *Lumpy is beheaded by a window. *Showy dislocated his skull when he tries to removes Lumpy's antlers from his eyes. *Kendall's neck is snapped in the truck accident. Injuries *Taily's breaks his arm in the truck accident. Trivia *The title is a reference to the Simple Minds song of the same name. **In the same case, the episode contains some reference to the 1985 film The Breakfast Club. Category:FTF Tree Friends Category:Fan Episodes